


Sleep? Sleep is for the weak!

by dirkygoodness



Series: Angels, Demons, Winchesters, Oh Shit! [6]
Category: Supernatual
Genre: AU where Gabe is alive n lives with the boys in the bunker, Cas has trouble getting to sleep, Cas is Human, Dean and Cas have a late night meal, Fluff and Angst, Gabe is hunting down info on The Mark Of Cain, M/M, Mark of Cain, Sam studies too much, also Sam misses his boyfriend, hes ok tho, sometime in season ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas eat steak and Sam studies. Everyone just really needs to go to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steak

**Author's Note:**

> Woot  
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

Dean stared down at the stove in front of him, watching a piece of meat - steak - slowly darken. It's been too long since he'd cooked a real meal. It felt nice, getting back into an old routine. Doing something more he was used to.

To be honest, he wanted to go hunting. But he knew Sam wouldn't allow that for at least another week. Dean knew his brother was worried about what the mark would do. Yet he couldn't stop the urge to go.

It felt kind of like an itch you couldn't scratch. Something under your shirt on your back. And it made Dean angry to no end. But, even if he had to wait a little longer, Dean would do it by doing something he liked. Hence the meat.

He hummed, turning up the radio and pressing his tongs into the steaks flesh. There was a song playing that he didn't recognize, but it was catchy and right up his ally so why not. Dean looked up at the clock. It was almost midnight. He normally didn't eat this late, it made his stomach hurt. But he hadn't eaten dinner.

Sam had brought food home with him and everyone had eaten almost all of it by themselves (including Gabe, though that was more out of being nice). Dean hadn't been hungry then so he'd given his food to Cas, who'd been more than thrilled.

Speaking of, well, everyone else, he figured they were doing their own thing. Sam was doing something in the library - studying, Dean figured - and Gabe was out looking for more clues on the Mark. He didn't quite know where Cas was. Earlier he'd seen the man going around the house and grabbing anything that resembled food. Said it had something to do with 'Gabe wanting the bunker clean'.

They should all be asleep, but they weren't. Dean was going to make his brother go to sleep - weather he wanted to or not. He'd force and tuck him in if he had to. And he hadn't done that in a really, really long time. Dean sighed, leaning back slightly.

He pulled the tongs away. It was a waiting game now with the food and that was the one part of cooking Dean hated. It took too long and he couldn't make it go faster. He knew, he'd tried once by turning up the heat. That hadn't ended well.

"Dean?" A voice called from outside the kitchen. Castiel was across the hall, apparently. Dean lifted his head at the noise and grunted in acknowledgement.

"Yeah?"

"Why does it smell like roasting meat?" This time the voice was louder, like Cas was coming closer. Dean snorted, rolling his eyes. He forgot Cas had never actually smelled a lot of the things they had. Angels don't really smell.

"It's steak." Sure enough as soon as he said it Castiel appeared in the doorway. Looking him over, he wore a loose much-too-big grey, long sleeved shirt and sweat pants. His hair was mused and he had sleep in his eyes. Ah. He'd been sleeping. "Did I wake you?" The hunter asked. His brow furrowed in apology, even without hearing the ex-angel's response.

Cas shook his head, yawning. "I haven't been asleep for about an hour. I couldn't get back to sleep. It's odd, sleeping."

Dean frowned, looking Cas over again. "This been happening a lot?"

"Semi frequent, yes." Castiel mumbled as he walked to the kitchen table and dropped into it heavily. He looked exhausted. "Sleep is... a foreign concept to me. As an angel, I never had to sleep. We rested to ... recharge, every now and again. But nothing like sleep. It's almost frightening."

"Sleep scares you?" Dean asked. He set his tongs on the counter beside the stove, whipping his hands off on his pants before walking over to where Cas was sitting and leaning on the table.

"A little. But it's okay, Dean. Im sleeping, it just takes a bit to fall asleep. Or back asleep." The hunter watched him for a moment, trying to see if he was lying. After an moment he nodded and stood.

"You hungry?"

 

"What are you making?" Cas asked. Dean smiled as the others eyes lit up, Castiel looking over towards the stove with interest.

"Well," Dean started, standing and going back over tot the stove. He grabbed the tongs and pointed them at the pan. "like I said, I'm making steak. It's simple, but I've been told by Sam I make some mean steak."

"Have you only made one?" The ex-angel asked.

"Yeah, but it's big. I can cut it in half if you want?"

"Alright, yes. I'll try it." Dean smiled, grabbing the steak with his tongs and flipping it.

"All right!"


	2. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam runs into Dean and Cas talking about him.

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. There was nothing. Not a single mention of the Mark Of Cain in any of the books he was reading. Evidently, none of the Men of Letters had come across it before. And if they had, they hadn't survived long enough to write it down. Or they couldn't be bothered.

It was starting to feel like there was nothing he could do. No matter where he looked, it always seemed to be a dead end. The Mark of Cain seemed to be nothing more than a fable, told to young demons as a bed time story. (Though, Sam supposed demons didn't sleep so it was more of a scary story told for kicks.) There was of course some lore on it.

That the Mark made you forever wander the earth bearing the mark of 'fugitive' in gods eyes. From what Sam knew, the Mark was supposed to give his brother protection. It would cause any damage inflicted on him and do it on whoever hurt him, ten times worse. But that wasn't what he was seeing. Sam knew that was the lore, but Dean had been hit a few times by people and they hadn't really turned into pulp by 'Cain Magic'. All it did was turn his brother into a bloodthirsty beast and a demon. (They were really one and the same, to be honest.)

He closed the book in front of him with a grunt, standing. Sam looked at the clock and groaned when he saw the time. He'd been studying for at least three hours straight. The hunter rubbed his eyes tiredly, yawning. He knew he shouldn't do that, that it wasn't healthy, but he needed to find the something about the stupid mark. And it wasn't really like anyone was helping him.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. Gabe was hunting down demons and... integrating them. Other than that, though, no one. He wasn't going to ask Cas, who'd just gotten back there and was a new human, to stay up for three hours past his normal bedtime to read. Dean didn't normally help with these things anyway, and now Sam didn't even want his help. He wasn't going to ask the one with the problem fix the problem.

He sighed again and pushed his chair in, heading to the door. The hunter pulled it open and froze, hearing voices coming in from the kitchen. Frowning, Sam pulled the door shut behind him and made his way into the kitchen. He paused again in the doorway, looking at the scene in front of him in awe.

Dean and Castiel looked like they were having dinner (at twelve in the morning), drink glasses and plates in front of them. They each sported small smiles as they talk to each other.

"And he was soaked from head to toe! He looked like an angry wet kitten."

"I find it hard to imagine Sam as a wet kitten." Cas said, making a face. Dean rolled his eyes a little too dramatically.

"He looked like a wet kitten, Cas, trust me. Anyway, do you know what he said? He came into the motel room and made this sort of defeated look and said-"

"'A dog pushed me into a puddle.'" Sam said, stepping into the kitchen. "And it did."

"Sammy! How long have you been there?" Dean asked looking startled. Cas gave him a nod and a smile. He nodded back, standing beside the ex-angel's chair.

"Not long. What are you guys doing up - and eating?"

Dean smirked, leaning back in his chair. "I was hungry and made steak. Cas wanted some so I gave him half of it. Why? You jealous?"

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes, patting Castiel on the back. "You two need to go to bed."

"We could say the same for you, Sammy."

"Let's-" Cas started, standing up and giving Dean a hundred watt smile. "-all go to bed." Sam nodded. Dean sighed, standing up with a sort of sluggish indifference. The younger hunter watched him warily, following his movements as he grabbed the dishes.

"You guys head out, I gotta clean up the rest." Sam rolled his eyes, moving to help his brother. Dean looked up, confused, and Sam almost expected him to do what Cas did and cock his head to the side.

"It'll go faster if we help. Then we can all go to bed."

Dean smiled slightly and Sam felt victorious. "Yeah, alright."


End file.
